He Tasted of Chocoballs
by MayIBiteYourFace
Summary: What are the odds of his love getting him in an innocent game of spin the bottle? Sirius/Remus. Oneshot.


**A/N: I apologise in advance for this. It's been way too long [well, about 6 months xD] since I've written any slash or fluff so I have no clue how this is going to turn out.  
****Don't flame me, please! :O**

* * *

"I'm gonna slap his bloody drooling face in a minute..." Sirius muttered to Remus as he glared in James' general direction. Their friend had been pouring over Lily Evans all day, the consequence of which was that his three Marauder friends had been ignored, and now, now he wanted their help.

"Look, you're all going to be smashed in a bit anyway, so what's the problem?" James tried to reason with them. "It's a simple request."

"What's the problem?!" Peter tried to sound more forceful than his usual feeble-minded self, "we're not gay, James, that's the problem." Sirius noted silently as Remus shifted his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other, but tried not to analyse his friend's behaviour too much. "I'm not suggesting you're gay, you nonce, you don't have to be to play Spin the Bottle."

The concept of the Muggle game was clearly too complex for Peter to understand, in spite of the other's trying desperately to explain it on many an occasion. During these incidents however, the other Marauders had been more inclined to go along with the game as the witch to wizard ratio was wonderfully beneficial (although, perhaps not from Remus' point of view), but in the current situation, only the four Marauders, Lily Evans, and a few less desirable members of Gryffindor were seated around the Common Room. Five boys to three girls.

"Give you each a bottle of Firewhiskey?" James pleaded. Sirius perked up. "You're on," he told his messy-haired friend, "but so help me if you _don't _kiss that wretched red-head after what we're doing for you, I swear to Merlin..." His voice trailed off as Peter shoved him into the circle, reasoning that if this game was good enough for Sirius, he could play along as well.

Only Remus remained standing, but this was quickly solved as James sat and swiped at the lycan's legs, making him fall to the floor. He, in turn, muttered something indiscernible. "I believe you promised we'd be smashed by now?" Remus questioned, noticing suddenly that the bottle had already been placed in the centre of the circle.

One of the less distinguishable Gryffindor girls handed Remus a bottle of Butterbeer, but he refused to take it, suggesting instead that only Peter was enough of a light-weight to get drunk on something with so low an alcohol content. Wormtail guzzled it down gratefully, hiccupping shortly after.

"Here, Moony." Sirius moved next to his best friend and allowed him to share a rather large bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey, not noticing that the colour was slightly off. He took a large swig, and consequently choked a little when the burning sensation began. "Ugh," he cried in disgust, "that tastes worse than bogey-flavoured Bertie Bott's beans!"

"Wait for it..." Sirius smirked. The pained expression on Remus' face slowly dissipated, and was replaced instead by one of familiarity. "Chocoballs...?" Remus smiled as the flavour of his favourite strawberry-filled chocolate filled his mouth. "I charmed the bottle." Sirius smirked, before taking a mouthful from the bottle himself.

"Alright come on! Enough messing about, can we just play please?" James was getting impatient. Lily rolled her eyes at one of her girlfriends as he leapt for the bottle, proclaiming that he should go first as it was his idea to play.

He span it, and watched with great anticipation as it completed a full circle. Again and again it rotated, with James inhaling sharply every time it looked as if it _may _stop on the red-head, but in the end, much to his disappointment, it landed on Peter. The plump boy didn't seem to notice as James begrudgingly made his way over to the other side of the circle, kissing him quickly before falling back down in dismay.

"Oh come on Potter, you can kiss better than that, surely?" Lily said with a smirk. James merely frowned and rolled the bottle on to Sirius, who took a large gulp of Firewhiskey as he span the bottle.

Remus' breath caught in his throat as the long glass neck stopped spinning and pointed in his direction, taunting him silently. Sirius caught his eye, and passed him the Firewhiskey. He threw his head back and allowed the liquid flames, supposed to bring the drinker courage, to slip down his throat and drown the maddening little butterflies in his stomach. The persistent voices in his head – _why is Sirius taking so long? How am I going to act uninterested? Oh Merlin, Merlin... – _were thankfully covered over by the dull buzzing this drink brought with it.

Remus stared at the wall, but from the corner of his eye he could see Sirius moving closer towards him. "I can trust you to kiss him properly, can't I Sirius?" Lily said, sarcastically. Her friends reiterated her concerns, insisting that if they were to play this game properly then tongues _must _be used.

"But James didn't have to do that!" Remus cried out, desperately trying to hide the shaking in his voice. Sirius felt slightly offended by Remus' outcry, but said nothing.

"Ah, but James didn't have a handsome partner..." one of the girls said, looking at Peter, "in the slightest." Had the boy in question not been slumped against the wall, semi-conscious with a bottle of Butterbeer grasped tight in his podgy fist, he would have no doubt defended himself.

The two Marauders looked at each other. "Oh, it'll only be a few seconds!" James reasoned with them, suddenly starting to enjoy the game more in light of his friends' discomfort.

Sirius took one final swig of Firewhiskey before leaning forward. Feeling slightly lightheaded, he steadied himself by placing his hand behind Remus' head, and the latter took a deep breath.

Sirius' lips were softer than he'd imagined they would be, but they were also cold from the night air seeping in and the frosted glass of the Firewhiskey bottle. This sent a shiver down Remus' spine. A distant voice infiltrated the moment, reminding them this should be a _proper _kiss, and he was surprised as Sirius did as instructed.

The animagus slowly ran his tongue across his friend's bottom lip, eliciting a quiet sigh from the latter. He acquiesced, and allowed Sirius to fill his mouth with his tongue, the two now sharing the same strawberry-chocolate flavour Remus so loved. He smiled slightly. Unconsciously, Sirius tightened his grip on Remus' hair. As his tongue continued to move around Remus' mouth, tickling the lycan's own tongue _oh so _softly, he slowly became aware of the other's eyes on the pair, and he wondered how long they had been 'playing' along.

He pulled back quickly, avoiding any eyes by looking only at the floor. He rolled the bottle along, expecting Remus to take it, but it stayed where it was. He looked up to find the werewolf had disappeared.

"Wh... where?" he began, but it seemed no-one had noticed Remus leaving.

"Oh come on Sirius!" James ushered, grabbing the bottle and rolling it further to the next person, who just happened to be Lily. He smirked at her as she began to spin it. Sirius, unaware that his friend was probably about to get the kiss of his life, grabbed his bottle of Firewhiskey and excused himself.

Meanwhile, in the dormitory upstairs, Remus sat on his windowsill and stared out into the moonlight as it danced over the ripples of the Black Lake. He wondered at how many times he'd walked by the Lake side, contemplating his feelings and what the heck he should do about them.

For years, Sirius had been there as nothing more than a friend, but the best friend he could have asked for. His animagus was the only one large enough to control Remus when he transformed. Every month he put himself in danger, and he loved him for that. But that love, it'd grown, and Remus had no control over it any longer. He sighed.

A gentle clink brought Remus quick out of his reverie. He turned in the darkness but saw no-one, nothing, but the slight gleam from an empty Firewhiskey bottle as it spun on the floor. He was about to ask who was there, in order to quell his hope of it being the animagus, when the bottle came to a stop facing him.

"Hmm, what are the odds?" a familiar voice said softly.

"Si...siri?" Remus breathed.

A hand appeared from the darkness to cup the lycan's face, and bit by bit, more of the boy he adored began to emerge in the moonlight, until there he was, standing in front of him and looking down into his eyes with such tenderness he had only dreamt of.

"Siri, what?"

But he was silenced.

Sirius still tasted of his favourite chocolate. He liked that.

* * *

**A/N: This ending is terrible, sorry. But reviews are nice :] **


End file.
